Yo jodo a la sociedad, pero ella me lo devuelve bien
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Stephen era un hipócrita. Loki no tenía a donde ir. En esos tiempos de revolución, ambos buscaban la mirada del otro (Strangefrost/Ironfrost) AU/ Este fic participa en el Reto especial: Mayo del 68' del foro La Torre Stark


**Pairings: StrangeFrost (leve Ironfrost)**

 **Disclaimer: Stephen Strange y Loki (y otros personajes presentes)no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel, MCU. Este fic participa en el Reto especial: Mayo del 68' del foro La Torre Stark.**

* * *

 ** _¿Stephen creía por lo que estaban luchando?_**

 ** _Sí._**

 ** _¿Valía la pena?_**

 ** _Absolutamente._**

 ** _¿No había otra razón por la que estaba ahí?_**

 ** _Ninguna._**

 ** _¿Alguna de las anteriores es una mentira?_**

 ** _Sí._**

* * *

 _ **Mayo, 1968 (Francia)**_

Las barricadas se asomaban en las calles de la capital francesa, al mismo tiempo que las luces nocturnas hacían aparición. Estudiantes se movían de un lado a otro; algunos pintando nuevos carteles, otro turnándose para ver si la policia hacia acto de presencia y debían prepararse.

No. A ninguno los iban a mover. Eso piensa el estudiante de medicina, Stephen Strange.

Escuchaba a Danvers desde lejos, vociferando palabras para motivar a los estudiantes que formaron parte de las tomas. Era la emoción y la adrenalina. Saberse que hacían algo nuevo, por un bien mayor. Demasiado grande, al nivel de que incluso trabajadores se sumaron a su lucha.

Stephen se sentía orgulloso de formar parte de ello. Se imaginaba a sí mismo algún día diciéndole a sus hijos y nietos _"Yo estuve ahí"._ Ellos se emocionarían y preguntarían por su experiencia durante ese mes de mayo.

Eso sería posible...si siquiera le interesará una chica. Oquizá, en realidad, si esa vocecita en su cabeza no le dijera que era un hipócrita por tratar de covencerse de que le importaba algo la causa de los estudiantes.

Strange, respondía mentalmente a esa voz, de manera sumisa y arrepentida (no tanto), de que estaba en lo correcto.

Porque la razón de estar ahí era un alguien. Ese tipo no tan X que estudiaba Artes. Desde ahí veía su cabello negro largo (primera señal de que se iba contra la sociedad conservadora) y sus ojos verdes distraídos por primera vez en toda la noche.

Loki Odinson tenía más razones de estar tras las barricadas. Su padre y su deseo de llevarle la contraria fueron más fuertes; incluso más, porque desde lejos veía la mochila llena que el otro cargaba consigo y no dejaba que nadie tocara: Odín lo echó de su casa.

El hermano del pelinegro, sin embargo, no le dio la espalda. Era el miembro que pasaba víveres, su informante de afuera. Todo eso lo hacía por su hermano. Pero cada vez que venía, pedía ver al ojiverde (oh sí, esos enigmáticos y tenebrosos ojos verdes); el nombrado se negó la primera vez, mas la amenaza de que el otro dejará de abastecerlos por no cumplir su único capricho, lo obligó a ceder. La causa era importante.

Stephen lo conoció cuando un ex- amigo suyo, Mordo, lo llevo al sótano (forzadamente) un día de marzo. Ahí estaban las cabezas de las facultades francesas de izquierda, conversando/discutiendo sobre que hacer contra esa sociedad de consumo.

En eso, vio de reojo una sombra que se camuflaba con el ambiente. La misma que lo impulsó a unirse a las protestas de mayo (futuramente se sumaría junio).

Lo veía de lejos nada más. Se sabía de personalidad, pero sus pies se volvían plomo con el menor de los Odinson (aunque escuchó una conversación entre los hermanos donde Loki decía que ahora era Friggason). Alrededor del chico había un aura que impedía a cualquiera a acercarse. Él estsba entre los "cualquiera".

Era un hipócrita que traicionaba los ideales de sus compañeros para poder estar cerca de su amor platónico (era totalmente eso y no esperaba si llegaba a más).

Y sintió que el mismo universo le hacía pagar por sus falsas promesas al ver a Loki hablando de manera relajada con un castaño. No, no era cualquier castaño. Era Tony Stark. Otro hijo de papi que se iba contra su progenitor, pero parecía que su caso era más libre, porque no cargaba maleta ni nada; estaba fresco como una lechuga; no como Loki, que el cansancio ya hacia mella en él.

Para alguien perceptivo como él, sabía que esos dos no solo eran compañeros. El hecho de que dejara que sus hombros se tocarán ya era un indicio. O sus manos rozándose. O el que los haya visto fornicando en un rincón oscuro...Muy intuitivo.

La sociedad le estaba jodiendo por haberle jodido con su hipocresía. Se lo merecía...se lo merecía.

* * *

Loki no era idiota. No por eso decidió irse de casa, sabiendo que su hermano iría por él. Una parte suya se sentía culpable por manipularlo, pero el mismo Thor reconoció que lo hacía también por la causa. Auch.

Cada vez que iba a verlo, Thor le contaba como iba el mundo afuera, mientras Loki decía lo que pasaba detrás de las barricadas. Un acuerdo mutuo. Y por un momento pensó que su hermano era un tonto...se equivocó. No por nada había convivido con él, algo de cerebro debió pegarselé.

Él fue el más inteligente que la familia Odison pudo tener...si no fuera porque era adoptado. Siempre se llevó bien con Hela; hubo un tiempo que Thor y él eran como uña y carne; Frigga era su heroína, la que se preocupaba y no criticaba todas sus decisiones (el cabello fue una de ellas). El único con el que tuvo problemas fue Odín. Tal vez era por no ser su hijo biológico (lo que descartó al crecer), por su decisión de estudiar Artes en vez de Leyes, o por el hecho de que su padre descubriera su homosexualidad. ¿Quién sabrá?

Hela no lo criticaba, Thor tampoco, Frigga salió afectada pero su amor era más grande que unas críticas. Para Odín era el horror. Uno de sus mayores orgullos era un amanerado (falso), antinatural.

Lo dijo en el momento ideal, cuando estaba saliendo de casa para unirse a las protestas. Aún recordaba los gritos y cosas romperse por parte de Odín. Hela lo buscó después para decirle que podía quedarse con ella si lo necesitaba. Dijo que lo pensaría durante su tiempo en las calles.

Lo seguía pensando, mientras Tony besaba su cuello en la oscuridad del rincón.

El otro no andaba con rodeos.

Pero aunque Tony pasaba por lo mismo, Howard Stark no era tan estúpido como para que su único heredero no trabajara para él a futuro, por el hecho de con quién se acostaba o enamoraba (el caso de Tony era el primero). Era un genio que terminó sus estudios hace tiempo y se unió por creer de verdad en la causa de esas tomas.

El hecho de haber captado la atención del joven Stark, ayudaba a olvidarse de que era un homosexual estudiante de Artes (que significaba que su ingreso no sería una millonada) desheredado en una sociedad de mierda.

Los propositos de los estudiantes franceses era su soporte. Pero ¿después?

Loki tal vez podría continuar sus estudios. Quizá no.

...Entonces sentía esa mirada. Ojos azules, más claros y astutos que los de Thor. Lo reconocía. Era Stephen Strange, estudiante de medicina. Lo vio por primera vez en las reuniones del sotáno. Se veían pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso de conocerse.

Parecía ser un tipo de líder, si se lo proponía, pero no tenía intenciones de eso. Había algo más por lo que estaba ahí.

La descubrió el día que se encontraba con la espalda contra el muro, y Tony y él fornicando. Si sus ojos no mentían, veía la figura alta y tensa de Strange, observándolos...observándole. La idea de que Stephen lo viera mientras estaba con otro, le gustó más que estar con Stark.

Hubo un momento que ya se imaginaba ojos azules en vez de castaños. La manera en que le sonrió a Strange estremeció de pies a cabeza al otro, mostrándole que sabía que estaba ahí, pero viendo a otro en el proceso: a él.

Estaba jugando con fuego, pero ardía con gusto. Mañana podría ser el día en que en una de las protestas la policía lo atrapara y lo encarcelara, o, en el peor de los casos, muriera; hoy, acompañaría a un genio mientras buscaba esos ojigarzos en los rincones.

Jode a la sociedad, pero ella se lo devuelve bien.

* * *

 ** _¿Loki creía por lo que estaban luchando?_**

 ** _Sí._**

 ** _¿Valía la pena?_**

 ** _Absolutamente._**

 ** _¿No había otra razón por la que estaba ahí?_**

 ** _Sí la había._**

 ** _¿Alguna de las anteriores era una mentira?_**

 ** _Adivina..._**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado (se necesita más del ironfrost y strangefrost, MÁS).**

 **Si Dan Felton lee esto, ¡aquí hay ironfrost!**

 **Sayonora. Goodbye. Tschuws.**


End file.
